Talk:Mesmer Elite Rogue armor/Male
To me the difference of gray vs silver is pretty clear. I'd like some other opinions on this and will replace if the majority feels that it should. I picked silver due to the price vs white and because the only other option I felt was close to getting good contrast was yellow. Vertigoinc 03:10, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Silver, black, and white are usually the worst for armor galleries, although sometimes they work . On this one, silver is almost acceptable, but we should probably wait for Armor Queen Rose's opinion on that. For "cloth"-type armors like this, I typically use yellow, myself. —Dr Ishmael 05:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting. I've not realy bothered with dye on these armors as I only display them in the hall. But seeing the lacking galleries I updated the Mesmer Elite Elegant Male, Mesmer Elite Rogue Male, Mesmer Elite Kurzick Male, Mesmer Vabbian Male and the Mesmer Monument Male last night. On the Elite Kurzick, Elite Rouge and Elite Elegant I found that white actually got the best contrast, with silver as second best, other base colours got quite dark with little contrast. Vabbian allready had images with dye so I didn't check. The Monument one on the other hand is a bit annoying as the dye part on the hose is never shown when using full armor and it has a white attire, so I think I'll update that with Yellow. These are the only armors I've bothered to dye so I wouldn't have any idea about colour/contrast on any others Vertigoinc 12:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::To me, the purpose of the dyed images isn't so much for comparison to the gray images, but to make it obvious in themselves what parts of the armor can be dyed. Thus, I try to pick a color based on how well it contrasts with the rest of the armor, instead of comparing it against the gray color. Silver too often looks like it could be gray, and depending on the armor, white and black will blend in with the non-dyeable parts of the armor. That's why I prefer one of the 6 "real" colors for dyed images. —Dr Ishmael 16:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I was thinking about that white and black blending, they behave a lot different, more like filling all dyable areas alike. So out of curiousity I tested the Color2 option as listed in the Armor Style and formatting guide. Unfortunately it didn't work, and looking at the Template Armor art gallery it's not listed there. So I guess it's been removed or something. Perhaps having screens of normal colours and black or withe in addition is a bit much, for all I know that's probably been debatet a long time ago. Anyways we are getting out of topick a bit here, all I realy did want to know was if I realy had to dig out that armor and dye it yellow witch in my opinion show the dyable parts a bit less clear than silver on this armor. Vertigoinc 19:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC)